Thier Smile
by xxxhopexxx
Summary: This is basically about Frankie'sand Noah's POV of things and how they helped stop the JB/Miley fued. Now a story. Niley
1. Chapter 1

_**Their Smile**_

_**Frankie's POV: **_

_**I would have never thought they would get their smiles back. Nick lost his smile when he broke up with Miley. Kevin lost his when he wore that stupid team Demi and Selena shirt, that night when the picture came out. He got a very angry call from Mandy, the Hannah Montana cast, the suite life cast, and the HSM cast. **_

_**Everyone knew that there was 2 separate Disney teams. It was like everyone was against each other. It was HSM vs. Camprock. In my opinion Camprock was a recycled version of HSM. Hannah Montana vs. WOWP. Hannah Montana was WAY better but, I wouldn't dare say that in public because my brothers would kill me. And, when JONAS would come out it would be vs. the Suite Life, because they both have brothers. It seemed Disney was more dramatic than high school. And the main problem with Disney is that they try to have the same things done over and over again. You can't repeat magic. **_

_**Finally Joe lost his smile when Miley wouldn't even look at him after the Jaylor breakup. But, who could blame her. Taylor's her best friend, they soon added Selena and Demi to there group. Everyone was against my brothers but, who could blame them. **_

_**One day Nick said to me " Frankie, I need her" I knew exactly who he was talking about. I stayed silent for a couple of seconds and , finally said "get Kevin and Joe" . That night we spent hours on creating the perfect plan to get Miley back into our lives. The inaugural was coming up and all of us needed to have the perfect plan. This was the plan.**_

_**Step 1: get some guts and, TALK TO HER**_

_**Step 2: BEG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Step 3: HUG HER NICK**_

_**Step 4 : Make an announcement on the day niley gets back together that you LOVE each other**_

_**This plan was awesome! But, my brothers thought that Justin was going to ruin it all. And, all I know it this is going to bring back their smiles. **_

_**Okay I don't know if I will make this a story or not, if it ends up as a story it will be written in Frankie's PO. I think it is pretty bad but tell me what you think. **__**J **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Their Smile_**

Noah's POV:

The smile Miley had worn all her life was a smile that made other people want to smile. She lost that smile on December 19th. On that day no one smiled in the Stewart house hold. Same for all the other events . The team Demi and Selena shirt, the hacked picture, and, every thing else. I hated the fact that she believed Paris Milton was right about her for a couple of months. She never wore her smiley. She never wore the smile that got her the nickname Smiley Miley. And, when ever she saw their smile, she would cry herself to sleep. Because, she thought she didn't mean anything to them. That they used her. And, the worst part is that her fans where turning against her. I remember this comment on her Youtube video that made her cry herself to sleep for 3 months. And, then consider suicide.

_Flashback:_

_It was a bright, sunny, day in California. Everything was going great. Dad and Miley had come home from filming Hannah Montana. Brasion and Trace where in the game room. And, mom and I where preparing dinner. Soon, Miley had gone on to her latest Youtube to see the comments. I'm guessing she was expecting a nice comment because the user's name was Mileyismylife. But, this is what it said. _

_Mileyismylife_

_I use to think you where awesome but, now I think that you're a big, fat, slut. With no life. And, on the day that you die I will throw a party. With all Miley haters invited. I HATE YOU, go suck your dad's dick. _

_P.S. Nelena is going to get married. So, your going to end up a fat, old, lady, with lots of cats. YOU SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_She went straight up to her room and, never came out for 2 days. _

_End of Flashback_

I hated seeing her like this. This person didn't even know her. I hated the Jonas Brothers. It seemed that they brainwashed 38% of Miley fans to hate her. They used her and, have you noticed ever since Nelena came out Selena has been getting more fans? It wasn't fair to Miley. And, I stopped hating the Jonas brothers when Joe hugged her at the concert of hope. But, they where still going to pay . I'm going to bring back Miley's smile. I'm going to bring back Smiley Miley. I'm going to bring back the Stewart family's smile. All I needed was a plan and, the first step was to embarrass the brothers who broke my sister in front of the whole world.

* * *

Okay guys I'm going to update more often, because it's spring break. But, I still have a 3-D model I have to do for world studies. And, I have to study for my formative assessment for science. I got straight A's in 3rd quarter and, my dad wants me to maintain that he annoys me so much sometimes. Okay I've decided to make Their Smile a story. I also have ideas for a new Niley and Jaylor story. It's called Operation Jaylor. This is basically about Miley and Nick trying to get Jaylor back together and, falling in love during it. The story takes place after the feud is done with Miley but Taylor still hates Joe. I also have an idea for a Jemi story. It's about Joe and Demi taking a compatibility test and ending up with Jake and Lily. They soon find out Jake and Lily are complete spoiled brats. They try to breakup with them, but don't want to hurt their feelings so, they try to become spoiled brats. I don't know how they're going to fall in love but they will. This will have minor Niley and, Taylor is also going to be in this story. Tell me who do you think she'll look good with. Please review for No heart, sorry about the crappy trailer and summary. You can thank my brother for that. My computer had a virus so, I couldn't get the story to be in normal writing but, it's fixed hope you didn't mind. So that's about all.

p.s. feel free to give me ideas for my stories. I might make Operation Jaylor sequel to Their smile. Because Niley might not get together. Tell me what you think about that. And, one last thing I'm going to write Their smile from Noah's POV too. Thanks BLOSSOM 109 for the idea! Oh, and maybe Brandi's, Brasion's, and, Trace's POV too. Review to tell me! : )


	3. Chapter 3

_**Their Smile **_

Frankie's POV:

Everything's been going great. It's been a few days since we all decided that we are going to get Miley back into our lives. Today Nick was taking me to the mall. He never really pays attention to me anymore. But I'm really excited he's actually talking with me now. Same with Joe and, Kevin.

I knew the first step of the plan had to be to get trough the Miley protection team. Which was almost everyone that my brothers knew when they were not that famous. And that was a lot of people I thought we would start with her family. But, Nick was afraid Billy Ray would kill him for what he did to his little girl. So we decided to start with Ashley, Vanessa, and , Zac.

Nick was so nervous. Zac is like Miley's brother. Vanessa and Ashley would do anything to avoid Miley getting hurt again. Sometimes it seemed like my brothers hated her. They replaced her and they ignored her. But, now she's replacing them. She has a new family that will protect her. I asked Nick one time were is Miley. I bet if he apologized back then. Miley would be happy. My brothers would be happy. And they would have their smile. I still remember the day I asked him.

_Flashback: _

_I woke up on Saturday confused Miley always visited on Saturday. Nick was acting like a jerk and, he wouldn't smile all day. When Hannah Montana came on he started crying. Then he threw the remote at the TV. I went up to his room. To see if he was okay. I said " Nick, are you okay?' he turned around his eyes bloodshot red. I asked "Where's Miley?" right then he did something that made me know that this wasn't my brother Nick. He yelled at me and said "don't talk to me" Nick had always been my favorite brother. He was now avoiding me and, it hurt. _

_End of flashback_

I heard Nick say" Frankie, I'm so sorry about what I did. I hope you can forgive me." I knew Nick never meant to hurt me. I knew that I was going to forgive him. I gave him a huge hug and, said " yes." Nick and I stayed that way for a few minutes. Knowing that our friendship was not completely fixed. It would take one step at a time.

Nick and I went to the mall and had a lot of fun. We played at the arcade, bought some new clothes, and a toy Elmo for Joe. We were all glad he was over barney. Then our hopes of him growing up died when he started to obsess over Elmo. I suddenly saw a girl that looked like she was my age with another girl that looked like Nick's age. I ran up to them giving them both hugs it was Miley and Noah. I gave Miley a look that said "I forgave him." She smiled. I saw Noah give Nick a glare. I knew Noah hated when Miley was hurt. Miley, Noah, and, I had a blast talking Nick went to a music store. That night I had a dream of my brothers in monkey suits at a concert. I laughed at it. But, it could be used in my plan somehow

Thank you to all of you that have been reviewing. A simple wow makes me smile. Some of my friends have been asking my what's my favorite story that I 'm writing. I would have to say this one and Operation Jaylor. Not that I don't love my other ones I just think tat those 2 are my best. So, which one of my stories do you like the best? I have also been liking these couples lately.

Jelena (Joe and Selena)- I think they're better than Jemi. But, Jaylor is still #1 to me

Delena (David and Selena)-They're better than Jelena .

Demily? ( David and Emily)-They were adorable in Dadnapped. I do think they're better than Delena.

Stemi? (Sterling Knight and Demi)- I think they're cute in real life and, the show. I do think they're better than Jemi.

These are MY opinions. Review :)

P.S. How do you think Franike should use the monkey suit idea?


	4. Authors Note

I'm so sorry for not updating for a couple of months. Things changed alot in my family. There were 2 deaths. I also had alot of boy problems. And I had alot of fights with my friends. I'm writting the next chapter of operation jaylor and Their smile. Thanks to all of those who are still going to read my stories.


End file.
